gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Fabricator
The Fabricator is an incredibly advanced piece of technology, capable of producing nearly any material required by the user. History Seemingly created by DB Industries CEO Damon Baird at some point during the twenty-five year period following the end of the Locust War, the Fabricator was intended for use in helping the human population of Sera rebuild following the apocalyptic conflict. Fabricators were invaluable to the Coalition of Ordered Governments in the post-Lambent Pandemic years, allowing them to construct new towns from rubble collected from destroyed cities, as well as the DeeBees labor force required to complete such a monumental undertaking of rebuilding civilization. Fabricators were kept in the construction hub at the center of each of the settlements. They could also be used for military purposes such as constructing weapons and fortifications, both human and Locust. After Fort Umson power generator went down, JD Fenix suggested to the village leader Reyna Diaz that they raid the under-construction Settlement 5 for the Fabricator to print the replacement parts needed by the Outsiders to restore power to their village. JD was convinced that First Minister Mina Jinn wouldn't attack them over it. However, the raid happened at the same time that COG citizens were being kidnapped by the Swarm which Jinn believed the Outsiders to be responsible for. JD, Delmont Walker, Kait Diaz and Oscar Diaz were forced to use the Fabricator to help create weapons to fight off Jinn's attacking DeeBees before managing to escape the settlement with the device. After reaching Fort Umson, the small team was ordered to place the Fabricator in front of the Town Hall where it was used to construct turrets and other fortifications to help defend the village in the following battle. Once the attack was repelled, Reyna ordered JD and Del to use the Fabricator to print the part they needed to restore power. The two suffered some difficulties, noting the Fabricator had been through a lot that day, but got power back for a short time before the Swarm attacked and kidnapped all of the villagers. Trapped in the workshop by her mother, Kait used the Fabricator to print a Locust Boomshot to blow their way out, but too late to help in the battle. With all of the villagers gone, JD, Kait and Del left to seek help from Marcus Fenix at the Stroud Estate, abandoning the Fabricator in Fort Umson.Gears of War 4: Act I Hours later, JD, Del and Kait found another Fabricator on the control deck of an ore transporter leading into Osmium Mine Bravo. Though unsure of why the device was left on the ore transporter, the three were able to use it to erect defenses against the attacking Swarm forces as the transporter descended into the mine. The Fabricator was likely destroyed when the transporter crashed at the bottom of the shaft and was left in the wreckage.Gears of War 4: Act III: Elevator to Hell After reaching Speyer, Marcus used the radio tower to call Damon Baird for help. With the Swarm approaching, Marcus dragged a Fabricator he'd found in the radio tower outside where the squad used it to erect fortifications and fight off the Swarm attack.Gears of War 4: Act V: Killing Time Campaign After recovering the Fabricator in campaign, the player is able to use it to fabricate weapons and ammunition while it is on the ground during the Raid on Settlement 5. However, the player is limited by how much power it has. During the Battle of Fort Umson, the player can use it to fabricate fortifications such as turrets or spike traps between waves as well as weapons. Its best to use the Fabricator for fortifications than weapons while at Fort Umson as there is plenty of weapons and ammunition lying around. Horde 3.0 In Horde 3.0, the Fabricator can be moved to any place on the map, and is where fortifications and weapons can be built. Fortifications and weapons require power, which can be acquired by killing enemies. Using a certain amount of power at the Fabricator will upgrade it, allowing for higher level fortifications to be built, although any fortifications built before the upgrade must be manually upgraded. Weapons can be built after level 2, and heavy weapons can be built after level 3. If a player is killed and their COG Tags have been retrieved by another player, they can be brought to the Fabricator to bring the dead player back into the game. Power requirements for each level: Level 2 - 30,000 Level 3 - 90,000 Level 4 - 120,000 Behind the scenes *The Fabricator in Gears of War 4 is reminiscent of the real-world 3D Printer. *The mechanism of the Fabricator is equivalent to the Replicator in Star Trek. However, the Fabricator needs solid resources to create things while the Replicator creates things out of sub-atom. *Its never revealed how a Fabricator ended up on the ore transporter or in the radio tower in Speyer given how valuable the technology is. Appearances *''Gears of War 4'' References Category:Technology